The Fifth Great Shinobi War
by Caiden013
Summary: It's been over two decades since Naruto save the world from the Juubi. But the Village hidden in sound has reappeared and declared war on the five shinobi countries. The new generation of shinobi must rise up to end this war. M for language, blood and gore, and possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

This story is centered mostly around the children of the main characters from Naruto. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Name, Minato Uzumaki

Age, 13

Occupation, Shinobi

I was named after Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and the man who save the leaf village from the nine tailed demon fox. My father is Naruto Uzumaki, the current Hokage and the ninja that saved the leaf countless times and ended the fourth shinobi war by defeating Obito Uchiha and the Juubi. My Mother is Hinata Hyuga. She was once suppose to become the leader of the Hyuga clan but gave the position to her sister in order to marry my father. Now I am sure there is one thing that you are asking yourself. Am I a great Shinobi? Do I live up to the name that was given to me? Did I surprise all of my peers by showing them I was above average like my father did. The answer is simple.

No

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Minato reached out from under his covers and flailed his arm around randomly trying to find his alarm in order to makings it's annoying sounds stop. Finally he stopped the beeping and slowly arose from his bed. He peered in to the mirror on his wall. His hair was blond like his fathers but straight.

Minato turned toward his night stand to see a shining headband. _"Thats right. I passed my exam yesterday." _Minato quickly showered and got dressed. He put on a blue shirt with an orange jacket over it and wore dark blue pants with his weapon pouch strapped to his right thigh. He tied his new headband and made his way down stairs. He entered the kitchen to find his mother making breakfast and his three year old sister Hitomi eagerly awaiting to be feed.

"Minato! Minato! Breakfast time!" Hitomi said with excitement

"I know Hitomi, I'm hungry too." Minato sat down as Hinata put down a plate for him. "Is dad around?"

"No, he left early to help Moegi get ready for the graduation ceremony. Speaking of which, are you excited to get your team assignment?"

"Yeah I guess." Minato looked down at his plate and stared at his deformed reflection. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think Nagato will make it to the ceremony?" Hinata stopped her cooking for a short moment and then continued. "I don't think so Minato."

"Oh." Minato said with a sigh. "It's alright. I bet he's too busy with missions."

Hinata turned to he son knelt down so she was eye level with him. "I am sure that Nagato wishes he could go Minato."

"Whatever."

Minato quickly finished his food and got up to leave.

"Hitomi and I will be at the academy once the ceremony starts. Have a nice day."

"Cya later." Minato said as he shut the door.

On his way to the academy, Minato passed two women who began to whisper to each other thinking Minato couldn't here them but he could.

"_Isn't that the Hokages son?"_

"_It is. He must be on his way to the academy graduation ceremony."_

"_He just graduated? At thirteen? Wasn't his brother seven when he became a genin?"_

"_Thats right. He had only one year of training. I guess he just isn't as talented"_

"_Everyones expectations for me were high and I didn't meet them"_ Minato thought to himself _"It's not that the villagers think I am a failure, but right now were at war. People are calling it the fifth great shinobi war. Great and talented ninja are needed and I am the son of the Hokage. People expect me to a prodigy. But I'm not. I am just average."_ Minato let out a long sigh. "But whats wrong with being average?" Minato asked himself.

Soon enough he came upon the academy where parents were starting to gather with their children. Minato looked around for his father but was having trouble finding him.

"I'm surprised an idiot like you managed to graduate Minato." Said a voice from behind Minato

"_Oh no" _thought Minato as he turned around to greet his best friend and rival Takashi Uchiha. Takashi had dark hair like his father and was a bit taller than Minato. He had a light blue hoodie with the Uchiha symbol on the back with long pants.

"I thought you would be too busy looking at yourself in the mirror in order to show up to graduation." Said Minato

"What would make you think that I would miss this? I am the top graduating student after all. I have to make an appearance."

"Get over yourself Takashi. Your sister had the highest grades and everyone knows she was the top student."

"Thats just cause I let her. I didn't want my sister to feel bad about herself."

"What was that Takashi?!"

Takashi's body went stiff as he could hear his twin sister coming up behind him. Sakiko Uchiha was the best student in their class. She learn the most ninjutsu, was skilled in Taijutsu, and had begun learning genjutsu. She had long pink hair in a pony tail. She wore a dark shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back with shorts.

"I didn't say anything sis."

"Really? Cause I thought you said that you let me graduate at the top. Why don't you prove it with a little sparring match right now." Sakiko cracked her knuckles.

"I was joking sis, I mean it."

"You better have been."

"Maybe we all need to calm down." Said Minato. "Were shinobi now. Our parents wouldn't act this way." Just then an argument could be heard near the academy entrance.

"What was that!?"

"I said that a loser like you could have never become Hokage without my help."

"Whatever! If it wasn't for me you would be rotting in jail right now."

The children pushed their way through a gather crowd to find their fathers going head to head. _"I don't even wanna know how this started" _Minato thought.

Sakura came up and separated both of them. "Thats enough out of the two of you. You came here to see your children graduate not get in another pointless argument."

Sasuke took a step forward. "But he was the one-"

"I said that was enough dear." Sakura said as she cracked her fist.

"Of course dear." Sasuke said trying to keep his cool

"_She's as scary as Sakiko." _Thought Minato

Minato rushed forward to meet with his father.

"Hey dad!"

"Yo! Minato!" Naruto put his hands on his sons shoulders "Today is gonna be a great day!"

"You're really that excited for gradutation?"

"Of course! My son is gonna be a shinobi and not only that, but we get to go to Ichiraku later."

"Seriously!? YES!" Minato leaped in the air and threw up his fist.

"_Like father like son I guess." _Thought Sasuke

"Alright! Lets get this show on the road!" Said Naruto. All of the parents and the children began to gather in the training field. Graduation had become a much bigger deal in previous years. Naruto wanted every parent to be there as their children were assigned teams. Naruto believe that there was nothing more important to a shinobi than his comrades. Naruto began going down the list of names, assigning them the various teachers.

"And finally, Minato Uzumaki, Takashi Uchiha, and Sakiko Uchiha are assigned to team 7 lead by Arata Nakamura."

"_Team 7? And the children of his best friends as my squadmates? There is no way this was a coincidence." _Thought Minato

Minato's family had gathered outside the academy. Once the squad assignments had finished.

"Congrats Minato." Said Hinata

"Good job son. You got a great squad."

"You set that up didn't you dad?"

"I have no idea what your talking about. It was just luck of the draw."

"Papa cheated!" Yelled Hitomi

"Thats not true Hitomi. Papa just bended the rules a little."

"That doesn't sound much better Naruto." Said Hinata

"My whole family is turning against me. Where is Nagato when I need him?"

"He would probably side with us." Said Hinata

The Uzumaki family enjoyed a night of celebration at their favorite ramen shop. Later that night Minato had trouble sleeping.

"_I'm finally a shinobi with my own squad_. _I wonder what my teacher will be like. I wonder what missions will be like. I'm really excited but scared at the same time."_

In the morning Minato, Takashi, and Sakiko all gathered at the training field.

"Morning Minato." Said Sakiko

"Good morning" said Minato with a yawn. "Is our sensei here yet?"

"Nope. Maybe the guy heard that he was training an Uchiha and got scared." Said Takashi

"I heard that you were full of yourself." Said a voice from behind the teens. They all turned to see a young man with Brown hair and light eyes. He wore a traditional Jonin vest and had a Katana strapped to his back. "It's gonna take a bit more that a kid to scare me off though."

"Are you Arata-sensei?" Asked Sakiko

"The one and only. Nice to meet all of you." Arata reached into his pocket and pulled out two silver bells. "I guess we should get started then."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Please review, I am always looking for feedback to help improve the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"Who ever can take these bells from me-"

"_I know this trick" _thought Minato _"Dad told me about it. Who ever gets a bell doesn't get sent back to the academy. It's a trick to get us to work together."_

"-gets promoted to chunin."

The three teens stood silent for a moment. Takashi suddenly rush forwarded and reached for a bell. His hand was only inches away. _"It's mine." _Arata grabbed Takashi by the wrist, twisted his arm behind his back, and forced him to the ground.

"You gonna have to do better than that. I thought an Uchiha would be smart enough to know not to make a reckless frontal assault on an opponent who clearly has more skill." A kunai knife was pushed up against Arata's neck. "Looks like your sister is the smart one."

Sakiko used Takashi's attack as a distraction to get behind her new teacher. "I've got you. Might as well give me one of those bells now."

"Not bad, but I'm afraid you're not even close to getting one." Arata suddenly burst into a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

"A shadow clone? Damnit!"

The real Arata jumped down from a nearby tree. Minato moved forward and engaged Arata in hand to hand combat. Arata blocked and dodged all of Minato's attacks with ease. Minato leaped backwards to create a gap. He made a hand seal.

"_Kage Bunshin no Kutsu!" _(Shadow clone Jutsu)

There was an explosion of smoke and once it cleared only deformed version of Minato was left. It fell to the ground and disappeared. "Oh come on!" Yelled Minato.

"Ha having a little trouble over there?" Said Arata. A smile crept across Minato's face.

"Not really. I might not be able to create hundreds of clones like my dad. But don't forget that I did manage to pass the exam with that Jutsu." A second Minato lept from the trees and flanked Arata. Arata quickly shifted his body and kicked the other Minato in his gut. "_Got the clone, now for the real one."_ Arata turned to face the original Minato but he burst into smoke.

"Now Takashi!" Yelled the Minato on the ground.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu) _A ball of flames flew toward Arata and Minato quickly got out of the way. The flames drew close to Arata. He grabbed the hilt of the Katana on his back and drew it. When he did it blew a gust of wind which caused the flames to disperse.

"How did he stop my Jutsu with a sword?" Asked Takashi

"I think I know how." Said Sakiko "I thought I had heard his name from somewhere before but now I am sure I know who he is. He is Arata Nakamura, The Blade of Konoha. He is a master of kenjutsu."

"I already knew all that." Said Minato

"How?"

"Cause he used to be my dads student. There is no way that we can win now that he has that sword drawn."

"Who cares about winning." Said Takashi "I just want one of those bells." Takashi drew a junai and made another assault. Arata easily parried Takashi's attacks. Arata kicked Takashi back and he fell to the ground.

"Minato is right you can't win. You all have something thats holding you back from working well together. Takashi, You want too badly to prove you're the best. You're willing to leave your team behind in an attempt to take the spotlight. Sakiko, You're best member of your team and are always one step ahead. But you lack communication. Your team can't work well with you if they don't know what you're going to do next. And Minato, your smart and perhaps the best tactician of your team. But your pallet of jutsu and ability to control chakra are weak. Your are holding the others back and they are going to have to pull your weight. As a team, you three are inefficient and therefore will fail in a real mission."

"_He's right." _Thought Minato _"We can't work as a team. If this was an actual fight we would be dead by now. I'm hold them back. Damnit! Why can't I be stronger!"_

"I'm not as strong as my dad or my brother." Said Minato "I can't use a lot of amazing jutsu like they can. But honestly, I don't care about being as strong as them. I don't care about being some amazing shinobi. But I also don't want to hold my team back! _Kage Bushin no Jutsu"_ 20 perfect shadow clones appeared around Minato. _"20?! I've only ever made 3 at once." _Minato made note of his surroundings and the position of his team. _"I used up all my chakra on these clones. It would be stupid of me to send them all in at once. I need to be smart about this."_

One of Minato's clones got within earshot of Takashi and Sakiko. "Listen up guys. I'm gonna send my clones out one at a time and try to get him to turn his back. When he does both of you need attack together."

"Whats the point?" Asked Sakiko "You said it yourself that we can't win."

"Don't you remember what I said sis? We don't need to win. We just need to get those bells." Said Takashi

'Thats right." Said Minato "But there is one more part to my plan." Minato lightly whispered into his teams ears. The each nodded and got ready to attack.

"I hope your not planning to attack me from the front again. It didn't work before."

One after another Minato's clones went to attack. Arata easily beat them one by one. Only 10 clones were left when Takashi used the smoke from a clone being defeat to make a surprise attack. Arata saw the attack coming. He forced Takashi to the ground and held him there.

"I told you that wouldn't work Takashi." Said Arata

"You're right. You did tell Takashi that it wouldn't work. Too bad I'm not Takashi." Takashi burst into smoke and Arata was holding Minato on the ground. _"He must have used a transformation while I was fighting the shadow clones."_

One of the clones transformed into the real Takashi and he made another attack. Arata went to defend but when he did Sakiko also rushed him. She quickly used this opening to cut the bells lose from Arata's waist. Sakiko and Takashi both managed to grab a bell before Arata could react. The twins both looked at the bells in there hands and then at each other.

"I don't believe it." Said Takashi "Were gonna be chunin!" He threw his arms up in the air and hugged his sister. The two leapt around in joy but their celebration was cut short by Arata.

"Actually no one is going to become a chunin." Takashi and Sakiko were both stopped in their tracks.

"What?" They asked at the same time

"There's a few reasons. First, I don't have the power to make you chunin. You have to pass a series of tests before you can move up. Second, there is no way that you are ready. Taking a couple of bells from me doesn't mean you are chunin level. And finally if anyone deserves to get a promotion it would be Minato. If it wasn't for his planning or his clone jutsu you would have never gotten those bells."

"Wait if were not getting promoted then what was the point of all this?!" Asked Takashi

"Isn't it obvious? I was trying to get the three of you to work together. In all honesty the three of you have great potential as individuals. But when it comes to working as a team you are some the worst shinobi I have ever seen." He said with a smile "Shinobi are suppose to work together to reach a common goal. Your fathers have both identified that you almost no skill when it comes to teamwork."

"But wait. When Minato got the jump on you earlier he made a shout out to me and I used my Fireball jutsu to catch you off guard. I think that shows me an Minato can at least work as a team." Said Takashi

"Actually that instance is what showed me you two can't work together."

"What do you mean?"

"Minato wanted you to back him up with Taijutsu. Instead you shot a fireball in his general direction. You put him in harms way."

"I call bullshit! Minato knew the risk and wanted me to go all out on you."

"Actually Takashi he's right. I was hoping we could use a joint attack from both sides but instead you almost burned me alive."

"Now that I have proven my point I guess you can all start calling me Arata-sensei. I expect all of you to back here tomorrow."

"Are we going to start mission's?" Asked Sakiko

"Not a chance." Arata laughed "Were going to keep running this exercise until I think you guys are ready."

"Wait are you saying that were not even good enough for the most basic mission's?" Asked Minato

"I guess you could say that, yeah."

The three genin dragged their feet home dreading another day of being criticized by their new sensei. Minato got home, threw his sandals off, sat down with his parents, and immediately dropped his forehead on the kitchen table. Naruto and Hinata jumped a bit at the bang his head made.

"Um...Is everything alright Minato?" Asked Naruto

"Dad..."

"Yeah?"

"I really hate your style of teaching."

* * *

There's chapter 2. Thanks for reading. I am planning on introducing some new characters next chapter. Please give me some feedback to help me improve the story.


End file.
